A Day In Hell
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: What happens when you put 5 sexually frustrated boys in one room to talk about the object of their affections? Hormones and Plans don't always end up mixing well . (For Requester: Tezuke Fan) Non-Con/Rape/Gang bang/Uke Tezuka


**To the lovely reviewer who requested this I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this and post it for you but I really hope you like it! **

**And for those people who asked if the resent chapter of 100 nights I posted was actually the end, I'm sorry to say it but that is the end (I don****稚 ****know why but in the beginning when I started 100 nights I always had the feeling I would end it with Tezuka almost getting away and Atobe recapturing him and taking him to a different country so he wouldn't get away again). **

**Thank you for reading! If you have a request please feel free to put it in a review (who knows it might inspire a multi-chaptered fic).**

* * *

Tezuka looked around as he finished buttoning the last few buttons on his school uniform. For once it was actually quiet in the club's locker room since all of the regulars and even the none regulars had already started to head home. He had to run up to the head of recreations right before practice ended to let them know that they could have the painters come in on Tuesday to repaint the court since they would be off at a practice game with Rokkaku.

The head of recreation had wanted to talk to him about the specifications of the courts so that he could make sure everything was done right and efficiently. Sadly, this meant that by time Tezuka got back to the clubhouse to change everyone else had already left and even though he had been alone in the clubroom after everyone else had gone home before he couldn't help but feel unnerved.

There was just a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it. But he chose to ignore it and just continue on knowing that in a little bit he would be back in the safety of his home and the feeling would go away. With this thought in mind he picked up the keys to the clubroom and tennis courts up off the shelf in his locker and made his way to the door. He exited the locker room and turned around to lock the door before feeling a presence behind him.

He finished locking the door before spinning around to face the person that was lingering right behind him.

"Atobe?He quickly schooled his shocked look back into his usual emotionless face. Looking at the other captain he noticed there was something off about him, in the way he stood and in the way his eyes flashed when he had turned around to look at him. But once again Tezuka dismissed it as being paranoid.

Standing up a bit straighter he asked 的s there something you need Atobe?but before he had a chance to even blink he felt another presence behind him, _this one clearly larger than him, _and then the next thing he knew a hand covered by a rag shot out and pressed itself against his face. Tezuka put up a small struggle but after a few seconds he felt his body start to go lax and he felt his eyelids drooping.

* * *

Tezuka groaned softly as someone pet his jaw, his whole face hurt like someone had smashed it against a wall. He felt someone grab a hold of his chin in a firm grip and try to yank downwards in an attempt to get his mouth open but Tezuka jerked and tried to get away only to notice that his hands were tied firmly behind his back and he was pressed between the person petting his jaw and a wall.

"So, who goes first?_What are they talking about?_

"You have to get the gag on first idiot, the last thing we need is for one of Atobe's maids to go run to the police._That sounds like Sanada..._

Tezuka shifted his head towards the sound of Sanada's voice, maybe he could speak some reason into them before they do anything.

"Just pry his mouth open and shove the gag in, dumb-ass its not that heard a swiping noise and a curse before footsteps started his way and he felt another hand grip the bottom portion of his jaw.

Then two fingers were placed against his lips and started to try and pry his mouth open. Struggling to get away from his attacker Tezuka suddenly felt a blast of sudden pain in his cheek causing him to gasp and those fingers to wedge themselves inside his mouth and hold it open. Squirming in his bonds Tezuka tried to bite down on the intrusions but before he could a big ring of metal was forced into his mouth and behind his teeth.

Whoever was gagging him quickly pulled the straps around his head and buckled them, Tezuka attempted to kick his unbound legs at him but he was grabbed and thrown over his assailants shoulder causing him to let out a loud squeak.

"Why did you choose that one?! You can still here him!Tezuka heard a voice say off to the side.

"Because I want to hear him, and we can layer a ball gag on top of it if we really need almost whined as he felt Sanada's voice rumble underneath him, _oh god..._

A few seconds later he was tossed on what he could only assume was a bed, he felt Sanada sit on the bed right in front of him before a strip of what felt like leather was fastened around his neck. Tezuka squirmed and kicked his leg out at where he hoped Sanada was sitting only to miss his target and have Sanada's hand wrap around his ankle.

Sanada had a firm hold on Tezuka's ankle and instead of letting it go he grabbed one of the several lengths of rope that were laying on the edge of the bed. Moving Tezuka's leg so that it rested in his shoulder Sanada quickly wrapped one end of the rope around Tezuka's knee and then tied it in an intricate knot before taking the other end of the rope and looping it through one of the two metal rings on the leather collar.

Sanada pulled on the end of the rope until Tezuka's knee was almost touching his neck then he tied it in another knot and proceeded to do the same with Tezuka's other knee. Soon enough Tezuka was basically forced to bend in half in a mock fetal position except his feet were dangling off to the sides of his thighs and his legs were still spread to show his nether region.

"Great job dumb ass now he's tied up with his clothes still on!The voice from before hissed from Tezuka's left side.

"Give me the scissors we can just cut his shorts and shirt off its not that big a deal.Was that Tachibana? Tezuka thought as he struggled against the tight ropes that were holding him in place.

He let out a squealed 哲o!when he felt the cold metal of the scissors touch his thigh but it came out more as a strangled whine because of the gag. Tachibana only took a couple seconds to cut through his uniform shorts, shirt and his boxers until he was left naked. Tezuka jolted as he felt someones hand run up the inside of his thigh. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen to him, but he knew that this was not going to end well.

They took their time moving and shoving him around on the bed before finally deciding to put him on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Tezuka didn't know what he was in this position for but when he felt Kite press up against him from behind and tell him to relax and it would hurt less he immediately tensed and screamed around his gag as something shoved into him.

Less than a second later Kuki, _or at least_ _someone who sounded like Kuki_, forced his cock through the ring of Tezuka's gag and into his mouth. Almost immediately Tezuka started to gag at the large appendage forcing itself in and out of his mouth and it didn't help that every time Kite would thrust into him it would make him take Kuki's dick even farther into his mouth.

Neither male really cared about how painful it was, and soon enough their moans and groans were getting louder and they were both thrusting into him harder and faster. Tezuka tried hard to focus on anything but the painful and somewhat pleasurable feelings that were being inflicted on him but all he could hear was the slick sounds of Kite and Kuki driving themselves in and out of him.

Eventually Kite started talking to him, calling him a dirty little cock-slut and telling him that this was all he would ever be good for. Then suddenly Kite slammed his hips into him and he was flung forward and his face was pressed flush up against Kuki's hips as he felt a spurt of warmth fill his entrance. A few seconds later Kuki came in his mouth and he gagged but before he could pull back and spit the bitter liquid out Kuki's hands closed around his throat then Kuki told him to swallow or get choked.

Tezuka swallowed and let out a soft whimper as they both pulled out of him and he felt the still slightly warm cum dribble out of him. He collapsed back onto the bed, he ached in places that he never knew could ache and he panted as his head rested against the soft sheets on the bed. But his relief was short lived when someone else moved into the spot Kite had previously occupied behind him and pushed into his sore entrance. Tezuka gasped and writhed as a hand gripped his cock and tugged until it was hard and he was close to cumming but then whoever was behind him slipped what felt like a cold piece of metal around the base.

The hand around his length kept stroking him at the same pace as the hips that were thrusting into him. His legs shook and trembled from the pleasure that was building up in the pit of his stomach. Tezuka felt the male behind him lean over his back and take one of his ear lobes into his mouth then he heard a voice, that let him identify this particular assailant as Tachibana Keppei, whisper to him that he felt so good around Tachibana's dick.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he could feel himself start to sob but Tezuka tried as hard as he could to stop because he knew that he wouldn't be able to breathe around his gag if he was sobbing. Tachibana seemed to finish quicker than Kuki and Kite and thankfully he had been a bit gentler than the two of them but when he came he pulled out and moved to jerk himself the rest of the way off on Tezuka's face, splattering cum in Tezuka's hair, in his mouth, and all over the blindfold that kept him from seeing.

The bed dipped in two places, in front of Tezuka and right behind him, which he assumed meant that Atobe and Sanada we're going to take their turns. It seemed however that the room had gotten a lot quieter since Tachibana had gotten off the bed, the soft indistinguishable chatter of three or four voices having stopped. Another hand closed around his member and he felt a thumb start to rub over the tip of his length, spreading the small drops of pre-cum around then stroking up and down the near-purple erection.

Tezuka felt the person behind him shift into another position before they grabbed a hold of him around the waist and pulled him to rest halfway on their lap. Judging by the size of the person he was sitting on, _thank god they hadn't forced the seemingly huge cock inside of him, _Tezuka assumed that the assailant behind him was Sanada, leaving Atobe to be the assailant in front of him. Once again the bed dipped in front of him but this time it didn't dip down the same way, it was more like someone was standing on the mattress rather than laying or kneeling on it.

Another pair of hands came and gripped his head to pull it forward which caused him to take Atobe's rigid length into his mouth, then Atobe started a slow rhythm that was easy for Tezuka to keep up with without choking on the foreign object in his mouth. Behind him Sanada had started rubbing his dick against Tezuka's entrance but a few seconds after Atobe started thrusting into his mouth, Sanada gripped Tezuka's hips and lifted him up just enough to impale him on his member.

Tezuka released a low whine and choked on Atobe for a moment as he was slowly pushed down onto Sanada, it didn't hurt as much as when Kite had fucked him but it burned as his already sore muscles were made to stretch to accommodate the large intrusion. Tezuka inadvertently swallowed around Atobe's cock when he was pushed upwards as Sanada starting thrusting up into him, causing Atobe to let out a loud groan and thrust even harder into his mouth.

They took their time with him, dragging everything out and making sure he could feel everything that was going on. As Atobe was getting closer to his climax he started to thrust harder and harder into Tezuka's mouth but right before he came Atobe pulled out of his mouth and yanked the cum stained blindfold off and ejaculated all over his face, once again splattering Tezuka's face with semen. Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut as the warm sticky fluid doused his face.

Sanada kept his steady rhythm going for a minute or two more before finally cuming inside him with a loud growl while biting down on his shoulder. The three of them sat in relative silence as Sanada and Atobe caught their breath and Tezuka wondered why the hell this had to happen to him. Then both of them started move, Sanada spreading his legs slightly and Atobe moving to sit about halfway in between Sanada's legs. Atobe moved Tezuka's legs so that they were on either side of his hips and Tezuka was sort of half sitting on both Atobe and Sanada's laps with his chest pressed against Atobe's chest and his back to Sanada.

Atobe wound one arm around Tezuka's waist and lifted his up slightly like Sanada had before then slowly started to work himself into the tight passage that was Tezuka's entrance. Tezuka immediately let out a long and loud whine as he was forced to stretch to not only accommodate Sanada but also Atobe. He bit down on the metal ring in his mouth as hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, he let out a few loud, harsh sobs as Atobe stopped to allow him time to get used to the stretching and burning that was shooting up and down his spine in waves.

Tezuka felt Atobe undo the gag right as Sanada started to stroke his erection that was still clamped with a cock ring. Atobe quickly kissed him right as he started to move and soon after Sanada started to move in a rhythm that was completely opposite of the one that Atobe had set. Now that his gag was off Tezuka didn't have to worry about choking on his own spit but he could still barely managed to make anything besides whimpers and soft whines fall from his lips. It still hurt but the pain was slowly starting to die down and be replaced by pleasure as both males on either side of him started to really started thrusting and brushing against his prostate.

The firm hand gripping and stroking his cock was starting to take his mind off of some of the leftover pain but it was also starting to make him focus on the fact that he had yet to cum and his body was just begging for release by time his last two assailants were getting ready to finish again. Then finally after several painful minutes he was allowed his release as Sanada undid the cock ring as they both came inside him and filled him to the brim.

Tezuka slumped forward and rested his head on Atobe's sweaty should and felt another rush of warm, salty tears flow down his face when he felt the other two males pull out of him and more warm fluids dribble slowly out of him.

* * *

**The End **

**I hope you liked it requester! I'm sorry it took me so long to finally get this done but all the people I had to work into it made it kind of difficult to position and fit everyone in and all. **


End file.
